1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A steering apparatus for a vehicle is known. See, for example, JP 2010-188914 A. This steering apparatus includes a leading arm by which a knuckle of a front wheel is supported steerably about a kingpin shaft, and a stopper is provided between the leading arm and the knuckle for regulating the turning angle of the knuckle with respect to the leading arm. In JP 2010-188914 A, the stopper provided on the knuckle makes contact with the stopper provided on the leading arm, whereby a limit of swinging of the knuckle with respect to the leading arm, or a limit of the turning angle in left-right direction of the front wheel, is regulated.
However, when the turning angle regulating structure as above is applied as it is to a rolling type vehicle which has a pair of left and right front wheels and in which a vehicle body is capable of lateral swinging, or rolling, the limit of the turning angle of the front wheels cannot be varied according to the swinging angle. For this reason, there has been a problem wherein the turning angle of the front wheels cannot be regulated according to the roll angle (bank angle).